


The Case

by Northern_Lady



Series: Beyond Infinity, After Endgame, Marvel's Never Cease [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Darcy awakes and remembers her first case at her new lawyer job.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Beyond Infinity, After Endgame, Marvel's Never Cease [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Case

**Author's Note:**

> The Beyond Infinity Series began as a collection of Post Endgame stories that could plausibly be part of the same universe but weren't written with specifically that intention. I will be adding more stories to the series that belong in this AU of mine and will continue with some plot threads.

Darcy awoke in the unfamiliar bed and though she remembered how she had gotten there, it didn’t fully make sense how that happened. The man at her side was still asleep and she didn’t mind that too much because she liked the idea of looking at him shirtless a little longer. She couldn’t be sure if she would be invited back. She might not have much longer to look at him. 

Darcy turned onto her side to face him. James Buchanan Barnes was probably three times her age but he certainly didn’t look it. He looked much younger than that. He had removed his metal arm sometime after she had fallen asleep and it was sitting on the bedside stand. He was uncomfortable with having her see him without it. 

Bucky had been equally uncomfortable with having her as a lawyer the day they met a month earlier. She had walked into the city jail house with as much confidence as she could muster and sat down at the table across from him. 

“Good afternoon Mr Barnes. I am here representing my employer Matt Murdock who will be defending you in court. I’m Darcy Lewis.” She had told him. 

Bucky looked bored. “No thanks,” he had said. 

Personally, she hadn’t cared that he had rejected her offer of a public defender. He looked like the sort of fellow who would probably just make trouble again in a week or two. There was hardly any point in helping him now but this was her first assignment, her first day. She couldn’t just walk away.

“No thanks, you don’t want a lawyer?” She queried. 

“No, I want THE lawyer. Where is Mr Murdock?” 

Darcy had been pissed. Murdock may have been her employer but she was in fact a lawyer too. Except only in New Mexico. She hadn’t yet been licensed in New York. That was still in the works. This guy Bucky probably just didn’t think women were competent. 

“Mr Murdock sent me to interview you about the case and he will be by later in the week,” Darcy explained. 

“So that means I gotta stay here all week?” 

“Yeah, you do,” she almost tacked on the word buddy but left it off. She did know how to be professional. “You were accused of being a public nuisance, drunkenness and destruction of property… a lot of property, I might add. You will be here a little while until this goes to court.” 

“Oh come on it was just a boat,” he scoffed. 

“It was a two million dollar yaught. It sank.” 

“Chad had three of them. He still has two more. I don’t see the problem.” Bucky continued, not the least bit contrite about any of this. 

He had remained unrepentant for the rest of the interview. Near the end she had dropped her pen. Irritated that something else had gone wrong she bent down to pick it up. She sat back up after retrieving it from the floor and caught a hint of a smile on his face. 

“I know you’ve been super frustrated with me this whole time Miss Lewis,” he began sounding respectful for the first time in an hour. “But you’re really pretty when you’re angry.” 

Darcy knew it was stupid but she had done everything she could from that moment forward to see him get freed. She even knew that his invitation to stay the night after the trial might be the only night she would spend with him but hell it had been worth it. After weeks and weeks of flirting when Matt and Foggy weren’t looking she hadn’t even considered saying no. 

Bucky awoke and put his arm back on and Darcy sighed sadly knowing it was all over now. 

“I have to work today but wanna go out for dinner tonight?” He asked. 

“What?” She had not been expecting thaf. 

“You know the food you eat at the end of the day?” 

“I know what dinner is, I just thought...I didn’t think you’d want to see me again.” 

Bucky looked a little hurt. “Well if you don’t want to then-“ 

“No, I do. Tonight.” 

He smiled and got out of bed. Darcy watched him go and then reached for her own clothes. Yes, that case had definitely been worth it.


End file.
